


Punitive Measures

by hermionesmydawg



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Domme Peggy Carter, F/M, Fisting, Human Furniture, Multi, Sub Bucky Barnes, World War Threesome, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg
Summary: Bucky blushes. The poor thing, he just hasn't been the same since his unit was captured by Red Skull and his Hydra goons. Or so his Captain says. The young man needs time like this, quiet and focused, to keep himself from getting lost. Peggy scratches the heel of her stiletto along Bucky's bare back, admiring the red welt and goosebumps that rise in its wake. His reward for being good. He loves to be her foot stool.
Unlike his dear Captain.
Steve isn't like Bucky. He's like Peggy. He wants to be in charge, command, conquer. And he is greedy for wanting to keep both Bucky and Peggy in his bed, but she allows that. If it weren't for his insistence that Bucky needed this special time with him - them - then Peggy would be without an ottoman. She quite likes having a naked, beautiful boy at her feet with another by her side. Most of the time.
For the evening, Captain Rogers has been demoted. And he makes a terrible end table. "For God's sake, Steve, you're drooling on the floor."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "letters, confessions, hands." Yeah.
> 
> Also, very much inspired by [this fanart](http://riakomai.tumblr.com/post/151756011464/kinktober-day-12-masterslave-steggybucks-peggy) on tumblr.

Red heels are so flattering yet terribly uncomfortable. There's a price to pay for a certain bit of satisfaction, though. Peggy digs her heels into her ottoman, stretching her calves. "Sergeant Barnes? Are you listening?"    
  
Still nothing. She takes a sip of her scotch, rattling the ice loudly against her glass tumbler. Bucky's head snaps to attention. "Yes, ma'am."   
  
"I asked you a question."   
  
Bucky blinks, thinking. "Dum Dum lost his Browning."   
  
Peggy raises an eyebrow. "He  _ lost _ it?"   
  
"Long story, ma'am."   
  
"I imagine it is." Setting her scotch on her end table, Peggy reaches for the pen that's rolled to the floor and makes a disgusted face. It's wet. She sighs. "Anybody else misplace government property?"   
  
A status update is required - success rates, funding needs, supplies, all that bullshit. Unlucky for Peggy, she's the one assigned to writing these letters. She's good at the boasting, not so much begging. That's where Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers come in.    
  
"No ma'am, but," Bucky clears his throat, "if I may, I'd like to request something."   
  
He's so good. So polite. Peggy readies her pen. "Waiting."   
  
"We've been fortunate so far but the men need more firepower. Colt 1911s, .45 caliber. And new Thompson submachine guns for me and Gabe."   
  
"A reasonable request," Peggy says. She smiles as she adds the items to her list. "Very good, James, thank you."   
  
Bucky blushes and drops his head again. The poor thing, he just hasn't been the same since his unit was captured by Red Skull and his Hydra goons. Or so his Captain says. The young man needs time like this, quiet and focused, to keep himself from getting lost. Peggy scratches the heel of her stiletto along Bucky's bare back, admiring the red welt and goosebumps that rise in its wake. His reward for being good. He loves to be her foot stool.   
  
Unlike his dear Captain.   
  
Steve isn't like Bucky. He's like Peggy. He wants to be in charge, command, conquer. And he is greedy for wanting to keep both Bucky and Peggy in his bed, but she allows that. If it weren't for his insistence that Bucky needed this special time with him -  _ them _ \- then Peggy would be without an ottoman. She quite likes having a naked, beautiful boy at her feet with another by her side. Most of the time.   
  
For the evening, Captain Rogers has been demoted. And he makes a terrible end table. "For God's sake, Steve, you're drooling on the floor."   
  
Bucky snickers silently and Steve shoots fire from his eyes. He doesn't appreciate being put in his place. He doesn't respect the riding crop - old, unwashed, and conveniently discovered on the way to her quarters - shoved between his teeth. It's almost sad, but Peggy continues to chastise him. "Your friend is supposed to be inferior to you, yet he pleases me far more than you tonight. You can't even keep my damn ice from rattling."   
  
"Hish uh sheiffer," Steve argues unintelligibly.    
  
Rolling her eyes, Peggy removes the crop from his mouth, wiping the excess wetness on his cheek. She bites her lip to keep from laughing at the horror on his face. "What was that, dear?"   
  
"He's a sniper," he snaps. "It's quite literally his  _ job _ to be perfectly still."   
  
"And what is your job?" Peggy bristles. She taps him on the mouth with the riding crop. "Choose your answer carefully."   
  
Steve tightens his lips into a straight line. This must be humiliating for him, naked on his hands and knees beside the man who worships him. But even a good leader needs to understand the importance of humility, something tiny little Steve Rogers had plenty of before becoming the world's savior. He clears his throat. "Following orders, ma'am."   
  
"Let's see how good  _ you _ are at your job, then." She smacks his mouth with the crop again because she likes how much it irritates him. "Tell your friend why you're on the floor with him tonight instead of up here with me."   
  
Bucky's good but not perfect. His eyes meet Peggy's for a brief second before finding a terribly interesting spot on the floor to stare at. He clearly wants to know what Steve will say.   
  
Steve mutters, "Private Lorraine kissed me."   
  
"Try again," Peggy says.   
  
"I," Steve clears his throat, "allowed Private Lorraine to kiss me and made little effort to stop it."   
  
Peggy hums. "Slightly better. James, how greedy does one have to be to have two lovers at his disposal and still not be satisfied?"   
  
Bucky gulps. Doesn't answer, not that Peggy can blame him. He's damned no matter what he says, so Peggy takes a different approach. "What do you think would be a fitting punishment for our dear Captain?"   
  
"Tit for tat, ma'am?" Bucky answers, obviously much to Steve's surprise.    
  
Tempting, Peggy thinks. The Sergeant really has been so good, done everything either she or Steve has asked of him. The troubled look that usually haunts his eyes fades to nothing when he's on display, rewarded for his beauty and submission. This could work. "Are you suggesting that I kiss you while he watches helplessly? Or that I fuck you? Also while he watches helplessly."   
  
Steve flushes. Bucky purses his lips. "Whatever pleases you the most."   
  
Peggy snorts - unladylike, but she couldn't give two shits about that - and drops her feet from Bucky's back, purposely stepping on his knuckles as she rises from her seat. The riding crop dangles between her fingers. "I suppose turnabout is fair play. Make him jealous as punishment and then put this whole thing behind us."   
  
"With all due respect, Agent Carter," Steve interjects, "I've been jealous of Bucky my whole life."   
  
A flash of something - indignation, maybe? - crosses the Sergeant's face but Peggy doesn't draw attention to it. Better to leave their boyish troubles alone for them to work out in their own time. This here, this is  _ her _ time. Instead she laughs, swinging the crop and landing a sizzling hit on Bucky's hindquarters. "Oh, Steve. You think I want you to be jealous of  _ him _ ?"   
  
Bucky's eyes widen, and dear heavens this is just a lot of fun. Steve should fuck up more often. "If only I had a cock to fuck your sweet boy with," Peggy continues, dragging the crop up and down Bucky's spine, watching the nervous energy boiling under his skin. "I suppose my hand will have to suffice."   
  
Peggy squats between the two men, smiling when she sees Steve roll his eyes. He's hating every second of this. Good. "James," she says, pinching his chin. "Are you empty?"   
  
"Jesus, Peg," Steve mutters.   
  
"I asked  _ him _ , not you."   
  
"Yes," Bucky answers, face more flushed than she'd ever seen. "Ma'am."   
  
She moves her thumb to his cheek, stroking gently as she sets the crop aside. "Are you nervous, dear? Or just excited?"   
  
Bucky glances down, drawing her attention to his hardening cock, swinging heavily between his thighs.   
  
"Ah of course," she laughs. "You're always so good at this. Unlike this one," she juts her thumb in Steve's direction. "He's terrible."   
  
"Terrible," Bucky echoes softly. He'll pay for enjoying this so much in the future, Peggy's sure, but it'll be worth it.   
  
Peggy leaves the boys to stare at each other while she strolls to her makeshift vanity. She toes off her heels and rolls up her sleeves, eyeing herself in the tiny mirror. Loose curls frame her tired face. Her SSR uniform is still perfectly in place. There's something empowering about wearing a tie as a woman, and the fitted skirt does nothing to detract from that. If anything, it puts men even more on edge. They should get used to this, she thinks, applying a thick smear of bright red lipstick. A woman can do anything a man can, and look better while doing so.   
  
The last touch to the look is a dab of vaseline to shine her lips. Luckily she has an extra unopened tub in her sack. This one might get used up tonight.   
  
Unfortunately she knows all too well the difference between good pain and bad. While Steve has always been careful with her, Peggy sometimes thinks he is too rough with his best friend. Maybe it's a guy thing, or maybe Bucky truly is just a goddamn masochist, but that's just not how she operates. She tosses a pillow to the floor and kneels, stroking Bucky's hair. "Now, I want you to keep your eyes on Steve, okay? Can you do that for me?"   
  
Bucky trembles slightly, staring at the steely gaze of his Captain. "Yes, ma'am."   
  
Peggy doesn't give Steve the satisfaction of even a glance as she generously coats her figures, massaging between Bucky's cheeks. Truthfully, she's never done this before, but that's even more motivation for perfection. She's patient and thorough, distributing sensation over his body to counter any discomfort. A finger garners a pinch at his side, a thrust a long scratch on his arm or thigh.    
  
Her room is cool but Bucky has a sheen of sweat covering him, making the wiry dark hairs scattered across body stand out even more than usual as he quivers. He's struggling to hold his head up, but does his best. Peggy wonders, just for a second, if he really wants to please her or if he's truly intimidated by her persona. A fleeting thought, as she barely fits the joint of her thumb inside him. She's shocked -  _ her entire hand is inside another human being _ \- and covers her emotion by curling the fingers of her free hand in his hair and yanking hard.   
  
Bucky's crying, his face red and soaked, but even so he looks beyond thrilled. "James?" Peggy asks.   
  
He shakes his head but doesn't give his signal to stop, so Peggy pulls harder and twists her wrist. The strangled cry from his throat is a short prelude to him clenching around her fist, spilling his seed over the floor below him. Untouched. She can’t believe it. Even Steve hasn’t managed that, she would wager. She pets his hair and neck through it until she feels he's lucid enough to not react poorly when she eases her hand out of his body.   
  
"Lie down," Peggy coaxes, helping Bucky onto his back.   
  
Steve's face...Peggy meets his eyes as she pushes herself to her feet. She's never seen that look of holy contempt aimed towards her before. But all is forgiven now as far as she's concerned. Well, almost. She grabs her scotch, now leaning precariously on Steve's muscular back, and pats him condescendingly on the cheek with her messy hand. "Your pet made a mess on my floor. Clean it up."   
  
As he begins to rise, Peggy _tsks_ loudly to stop him. "No, my love. With your mouth."   
  
Oh, she feels the daggers aimed at her back as she leaves him to go wash up. Really, she's spent far too much time playing with her toys tonight, but one must find time for fun, even during a war. After disrobing and slipping into her bedclothes, she finds Bucky still on his back and Steve sitting anxiously on the clean floor beside him.    
  
"You know I love you, my darling." She beams at Steve, dropping a kiss on his forehead. He smiles at the affection. "Now go on, both of you. I have to finish these letters and we have a meeting at 0730 with Colonel Phillips."   
  
Steve looks down at his neglected, naked body. Poor thing. Peggy gathers her papers and scotch, settling herself into her cot as he stares at her in disbelief. She shoos him away. "Go."   
  
Peggy cracks her knuckles, ignoring the rustling of the two men attempting to dress and sneak quietly from her quarters. A smile quirks her lips as she presses her pen to paper. "Dear Senator Brandt..."


End file.
